Les meubles de Bilbo
by phoenix8351
Summary: Trad. Thilbo. AU Post BOFA (Bataille des cinq armées) : Bilbo commença à remarquer que, doucement mais sûrement, ses meubles disparaissaient. Il avait pensé que c'était une farce, parce que les Tooks et les Brandybucks étaient terribles quand il s'agissait de faire des farces, mais ses meubles finiraient par lui être rendus dans quelques temps. Puis son fauteuil favori disparut.


Bilbo's Missing Furniture – La disparition des meubles de Bilbo

Auteur : toggledog

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

Cadeau de Noël spécial pour MaLune ^^

Oui j'ai osé faire une infidélité au Sterek ^^

**XX**

Première tentative de traduction sur ce fandom ^^

J'ai gardé les noms des personnages en anglais ! Parce que je les préfère comme ça ^^

THILBO Thorïn/Bilbo !

**XX**

_Note de l'auteur : J'ai largement écourté la distance entre La Comté et Erebor pour que l'histoire ne s'éternise pas._

**XX**

Un matin plutôt frisquet, Bilbo se réveilla avec l'envie impulsive d'écrire ses aventures avec les nains. Depuis un mois et quelques qu'il avait quitté Erebor, l'idée passait souvent par son esprit. Certains jours, il allait même jusqu'à aller chercher un parchemin. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui l'arrêtait. S'il était sincère avec lui-même, il s'avouerait que c'était parce qu'écrire cette histoire l'obligerait à penser à des yeux bleus et à une chevelure noire parsemée de cheveux gris. En fait, cette beauté aux yeux bleus était la raison même de son départ d'Erebor. Il en avait assez de penser à ce nain. Ce serait agréable de penser à autre chose pour changer.

La bataille des cinq armées avait presque eu raison de la lignée de Durin. En fait, Thorïn, Fili, et Kili étaient restés entre la vie et la mort pendant des jours. Mais finalement, Oïn et ses connaissances médicales avaient remporté la victoire. Alors que le roi sous la montagne prévoyait tout pour reconstruire son royaume, Bilbo se disait que les irrégularités de son cœur et son nœud à l'estomac, qui apparaissaient dès qu'il était proche de Thorïn, étaient dus à l'angoisse d'avoir vu la mort de près. Cependant, alors que les jours passaient, il finit par comprendre pourquoi son cœur se brisait un peu à chaque fois qu'il voyait le superbe souverain.

Mais aujourd'hui serait différent, se dit-il en sautant de son lit. Oui, il allait écrire l'histoire de sa folle aventure avec les nains. Et il allait utiliser son plus beau parchemin. Et il ne penserait à Thorïn que pour raconter son histoire. D'un pas déterminé, il se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit le tiroir du dessus…

Le tiroir était vide. Bilbo fronça les sourcils et ouvrit le second tiroir. Il était rempli de plumes d'oies et d'autres petits objets, mais pas de parchemin. Il ouvrit le troisième et dernier tiroir, fouilla dans son contenu. Encore une fois, pas de parchemin. Il fronça davantage les sourcils. Il ouvrit à nouveau le premier tiroir.

_Peut-être est-il tombé._

Bilbo s'agenouilla et regarda sur le sol à côté du bureau puis sous celui-ci.

Le parchemin avait disparu.

_Tu as dû l'utiliser_, pensa Bilbo. _C'est la seule explication_.

Sauf qu'il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir utilisé. En fait, il se souvenait parfaitement que le parchemin était là, quand il avait ouvert le tiroir, quelques jours auparavant.

_Je suis sûr que je vais finir par le retrouver_, se dit Bilbo, déterminé à penser à autre chose.

**XX**

Bilbo sortit une de ses dernières assiettes du placard pour la poser sur la table. Il se plaignit de ne pas retrouver ses fourchettes. C'était comme s'il y avait un trou très profond dans sa cuisine, qui aspirait toutes les fourchettes à sa portée. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à avoir de la compagnie ce soir. Il n'avait besoin que d'une seule fourchette. Il alla jusqu'à la commode et ouvrit le tiroir pour prendre son napperon préféré. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le bois du meuble. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant à l'intérieur.

Le tiroir ne contenait plus aucun napperon. Bilbo cligna des yeux, referma le tiroir puis le rouvrit. Ses napperons n'étaient toujours pas là. Une impression étrange lui noua l'estomac.

Comment des napperons pouvaient-ils disparaître ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'introduisait en douce chez lui pour voler ses napperons ? Bilbo en rigola. Quelle idée incongrue ! Bien sûr que non.

L'estomac encore noué, il s'assit pour le repas. C'est alors qu'il remarque que quelque chose clochait avec la table.

Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Où était son vase en porcelaine ? Il était encore là la nuit dernière.

_Oh sacrebleu._

Bilbo était encore plutôt jeune pour un Hobbit. Etait-ce un signe de vieillissement ? Dans sa famille, certains Took avaient eu tendance à perdre un peu la mémoire en prenant de l'âge. Mais il se considérait lui-même plus comme un Baggins (malgré sa récente aventure…). Il devait sûrement y avoir une explication à toutes ses disparitions.

Une qui n'impliquerait pas la santé mentale de Bilbo.

**XX**

Bilbo était sûr et certain qu'il avait plus d'assiettes que ça. En fait, il les avait même comptées, il y a de cela un mois, et il en avait 37. Un inventaire rapide de sa vaisselle lui indiqua lesquelles manquaient. C'étaient celles de sa mère, avec des motifs classiques.

Bien, maintenant, il en était sûr. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal à l'œuvre. Il décida de faire l'inventaire de tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa maison.

Après avoir répertorié ce qui manquait, des fourchettes (ainsi que des couteaux et des cuillères), des assiettes, des napperons, des parchemins, et après plus ample investigation, un seul oreiller de la chambre d'amis, mais c'était celui que sa mère avait brodé pour lui, il avait la très nette impression que quelqu'un était en train de lui faire une farce. C'était exactement le genre de choses que pourraient faire les Took, ou les Brandybuck.

Bilbo souffla et s'assit dans son fauteuil favori, maudissant les Hobbits qui semblaient avoir décidé de lui pourrir la vie. Il commença à penser à la façon dont il pourrait se venger.

_Mettre des puces dans leurs lits ? Possible._

_Mettre de la poudre à gratter dans leurs vêtements ? Mieux._

_Non, ce n'était pas assez. Hm…_ Il devait encore y réfléchir.

Il ferma les yeux et imagina les différentes possibilités. La chaleur du feu de cheminée le rendait somnolant alors il se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

**XX**

Bilbo revint lentement à lui. Le feu s'était éteint et l'air était frais. Instinctivement, il regarda ses pieds. Il poussa un petit grognement.

Le tapis moelleux qu'il adorait avait disparu.

Bilbo jura en se levant pour observer la pièce. Un tisonnier, quelques babioles qui étaient sur la commode, et une paire de coussins brodés manquaient aussi à l'appel.

_Quelle bande de petits diables rusés !_

De toute évidence, c'était une farce, qui devait certainement cacher autre chose. Il savait que celui qui était derrière tout ça, peu importe qui c'était, ne tarderait pas à dévoiler son objectif.

Bien, dans ce cas, il allait prendre son mal en patience… attendre que cette personne se faufile… Et alors…

Il allait vraiment devoir y réfléchir, pour trouver une vengeance qui soit à la hauteur.

**XX**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il se rendit compte qu'encore plus d'objets disparaissaient dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Les coupables devenaient de plus en plus audacieux dans leurs méfaits. Des vases, des tapis, encore d'autres assiettes, des miroirs, et dernièrement le coffre de sa grand-mère avaient disparu. S'il était dans une pièce, des objets disparaissaient dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Ça commençait sérieusement à devenir énervant.

« Qui que vous soyez, je vous demande de vous montrer ! » cria Bilbo d'une voix pleine de frustration, en réalisant que sa lampe de chevet s'était envolée, alors qu'il était dans sa chambre quelques instants auparavant.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

En fronçant les sourcils, il se précipita dans le salon.

Pendant un instant, il se contenta de regarder fixement.

_Non, non, c'en est trop !_

Le fauteuil préféré de son père, celui qu'il avait donné à Bilbo sur son lit de mort, celui dans lequel il fumait la pipe en racontant des histoires amusantes et étranges à Bilbo le soir. Son fauteuil avait disparu.

_Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça !_

Bilbo se précipita sur la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit violemment. Il avait l'intention d'aller voir les Took en premier, puis les Brandybuck pour leur dire sa façon de penser. Les farces étaient une chose. Mais voler un objet qui avait une telle valeur sentimentale à ses yeux, c'était tout autre chose.

Il passa la porte, et se dirigea rapidement vers le portillon de son jardin.

Il entendit des plaintes essoufflées derrière lui, donc il se retourna prestement.

« Aha ! » cria-t-il, alors que deux nains essayaient, avec du mal, de faire passer sa table de cuisine par la porte. Kili, qui était à l'extérieur sursauta et laissa tomber son côté de la table.

« Kili ! » commença Fili, puis il lâcha aussi la table en voyant Bilbo qui se précipitait vers eux. « Bilbo ! Comment allez-vous ? » Il arborait un sourire de vainqueur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ma table ? » demanda Bilbo.

« Oh… Eh bien… » Les deux se regardaient l'un l'autre.

« C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes ceux qui volent mes affaires ! »

« Allons, Bilbo. Ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir de vieux amis ! » Dit Kili.

« De vieux voleurs, oui ! »

« Eh bien, en parlant de voleurs, vous en êtes un aus… »

« Pourquoi me volez-vous mes affaires ? »

Encore une fois, les deux nains se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

« Vos affaires sont de très bonne qualité, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Fili. « Vous avez vraiment trouvé de très beaux objets. »

« Et vous en avez beaucoup. Nous avons pensé qu'elles ne vous manqueraient pas si certaines venaient à disparaître. » Dit Kili.

« En fait, nous pensions même que vous ne le remarqueriez pas ! »

Bilbo sentit la chaleur envahir son visage. « Ne pas le remarquer ? Comment pourrais-je ne pas remarquer que la table, où je mange, s'est envolée ? Et ça vaut aussi pour mon fauteuil préféré ! »

« Eh bien, vous êtes plutôt riche maintenant. Nous pensions que vous en rachèteriez. » Dit Kili.

« C'est plus difficile pour nous les nains, vous savez. Nous n'avons pas ce… style que vous avez acquis. C'est doux, chaleureux et confortable, comme … Eh bien, comme un foyer. Nous pensions que ça ne vous dérangerait pas. » Dit Fili avec un sourire.

Bilbo ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Il compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête, pour se retenir de les cogner.

« Remettez la table à sa place. »

Aussitôt, les deux nains se répandirent en protestations.

« Remettez-la, maintenant ! »

En grommelant, les nains reprirent la table. Ils bataillèrent en haletant, pour faire rentrer la lourde table dans le trou de Hobbit. Bilbo les regarda avec un regard satisfait, sans leur offrir son aide. Après un certain temps, les deux nains, rouges et recouverts de sueur, avaient enfin réussi à remettre la table à sa place. Bilbo se plaça devant eux avec les mains sur les hanches.

« Je veux que le reste de mes affaires revienne aussi. »

« Oh… Cela risque de poser problème. » Dit Fili.

« En fait, tout le reste est déjà parti pour Erebor, avec les autres nains. Car bien sûr, nous n'étions pas les seuls impliqués dans cette histoire. » Protesta Fili.

« Erebor ? Pourquoi les emmener à Erebor ? »

« Eh bien, parce qu'Oncle Thorïn aime vos affaires. Il dit qu'il a l'impression d'être chez lui. »

Bilbo haussa tellement les sourcils qu'ils arrivèrent presque jusqu'en haut de son front. C'était Thorïn qui était derrière tout cela ?

« Eh bien… Il, il ne peut pas simplement me prendre mes biens ! C'est ridicule ! Il doit me les rendre ! »

« Vous devriez le lui dire. » dit Fili. « Il adore vos meubles. Surtout le fauteuil. »

« Exact ! C'est cela ! Nous partons pour Erebor, tout de suite. Je vais aller lui parler à ce fou ! »

« Bien, il faut juste que Gandalf… »

« Gandalf était aussi impliqué ? » demanda Bilbo sans chercher à cacher son énervement.

« Eh bien, il a créé un vortex pour raccourcir la durée du trajet pour emmener vos affaires. Mais il semble avoir disparu. » Kili fronça les sourcils.

_Par tous les…_

« Parfait, allons-y. En route pour Erebor ! »

**XX**

Cette fois, le voyage jusqu'à Erebor leur prit trois semaines complètes. Pendant ce temps, Fili et Kili essayèrent de dérider Bilbo avec des plaisanteries et des bavardages. Mais Bilbo refusa de se laisser à nouveau avoir par les pitreries de ses idiots de nains. Fili et Kili finirent par abandonner, et se contentèrent de parler entre eux.

Finalement, ils franchirent les grandes portes de la magnifique cité reconstruite. Regardant autour de lui, Bilbo se dit que Thorïn en avait fait un vrai chef d'œuvre au point de vue architectural. Les nouvelles habitations, d'apparence assez cubique, étaient parfaitement alignées, de façon symétrique. Elles faisaient toutes la même hauteur et la même largeur, mais certaines étaient creusées à même la roche, ce qui…

Bilbo faillit foncer dans le dos de Kili.

Les maisons creusées dans la roche étaient rondes, avec des portes tout aussi rondes.

« Oui, nous avons vraiment aimé le style de Hobbiton. Superbe endroit. » Dit Kili.

Le château situé au centre de la ville, n'était pas encore entièrement reconstruit. Mais cela promettait d'être grandiose une fois fini, si Bilbo se fiait aux parties déjà achevées qu'il pouvait voir.

Ils passèrent les doubles portes renforcées d'acier qui menaient à la salle du trône. Sur chaque mur, des tapisseries illustraient de nombreuses batailles, y comprit celle des cinq armées. Un tapis moelleux reposait sur le sol devant le trône de Thorïn. Bilbo se rendit compte qu'il serrait les dents.

Il avait passé un long moment à marchander avec un Hobbit particulièrement retors pour obtenir ce tapis. C'était une journée très chaude, et Bilbo était rentré chez lui avec un coup de soleil en plus du tapis.

Thorïn était assit sur le trône. Il était tellement royal et séduisant que c'en était énervant. Et Bilbo n'allait absolument pas y accorder d'attention ! Non, ce n'était pas ça le problème.

« Bilbo ! Enfin, notre cambrioleur préféré est de retour ! »

Aux côtés de Thorïn, se tenait Dwalin, qui lança un regard étrange à Bilbo. Le Hobbit pouvait presque lire l'amusement au fond des yeux habituellement si froids du guerrier. De l'autre côté du roi, se trouvait Balin, qui souriait franchement.

Bilbo fit la révérence, puis en vint aussitôt au sujet qui l'avait conduit à venir. « Bien, Thorïn… Je … Nous devons parler de certaines choses ! »

« Certainement ! Nous devrions peut-être nous retirer dans une autre pièce ? » Le sourire du roi envahissait tout son visage.

Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, Bilbo se surprit à rougir. « Je… Euh… Oui si c'est… »

Il baissa les yeux sur le tapis. Quelqu'un avait dû renverser quelque chose dessus, car un des coins était taché de rouge.

« C'est mon tapis ! » cria-t-il. « C'est mon tapis que vous avez taché ! »

Thorïn regarda le tapis. « Oh…Je n'avais pas remarqué. »

« Je vais le faire nettoyer. » Balin prit le tapis et se dirigea vers la sortie avec. Pendant un moment, Bilbo resta complètement abasourdi.

_Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez ces abrutis de nains ?_

« Ce n'est pas pour ça ! C'est mon tapis et je veux que vous me le rendiez ! »

« Peut-être que si nous en discutions ailleurs… » Commença Thorïn.

« Qu'y a-t-il à discuter ? Rendez-moi mes affaires ! »

« Eh bien, quand vous êtes entré, vous avez dit que vous vouliez discuter de certaines choses. Ce qui m'a amené à penser que vous vouliez parler de certaines choses. » Thorïn fit un signe de tête à Balin, qui continua d'emporter le tapis.

« Je... Vous ne pouvez… » Bilbo regarda son tapis préféré qui disparaissait de la salle.

« Venez Bilbo. » dit Thorïn, en se levant. Il se dirigea vers un passage voûté. Avec l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Bilbo le suivit.

« Bon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il qui se passe, mais je veux que cela s'arrête tout de suite ! » dit Bilbo, en suivant Thorïn dans un couloir décoré avec de l'or. « Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que vous le pensez ! »

« Je ne pense pas du tout que vous êtes idiot. » Thorïn atteignit une lourde porte en chêne au bout du couloir. Il l'ouvrit puis l'invita à entrer.

Bilbo obéit…

…Et haleta.

Le lit, avec une tête de lit en or, qui était sculpté et gravé de phrases naines, lui était inconnu. Mais tous les autres objets de la pièce étaient les siens. Le coffre au pied du lit, les bibelots sur le coffre, le tapis sur le sol, les couvertures et les oreillers du lit. Les coussins de sa mère posés sur le fauteuil de son père. Bilbo se précipita et releva les couvertures.

Comment avaient-ils réussi à voler ses draps sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?

« C'est… » Il devait bien avouer qu'il en restait bouche bée.

Une cheminée en brique abritait un petit feu, en face du lit. Thorïn ferma la porte derrière lui, puis prit le tisonnier de Bilbo pour raviver le feu.

« Tout est à moi ! » Bilbo serra les poings sur les bords du lit. Tout d'un coup, il se sentait mal. « Pourquoi est-ce que toutes mes affaires sont ici ? »

« Eh bien… J'ai pensé que vous vous sentiriez plus chez vous avec toutes vos affaires ici. »

« Plus chez moi ? »

Thorïn se retourna pour lui faire face. Il y avait une lueur dans son regard. Bilbo se retrouva pris au piège dans les profondeurs de ces océans bleutés. Aussi furtif qu'un chat, Thorïn traversa la pièce et attrapa le menton de Bilbo pour joindre leurs lèvres. Le Hobbit haleta, laissant ainsi entrer la langue de Thorïn.

_Oh… Oh mon…_

Bilbo leva les mains et les enfouit dans les cheveux de Thorïn, tout en mêlant sa langue avec celle du roi.

Ils se séparèrent, et Bilbo se découvrit incapable de reprendre son souffle.

« Nous nous comprenons plutôt bien. » dit Thorïn.

Oh, eh bien si c'était ce que voulait Thorïn…

Non ! Bilbo n'était pas un Hobbit naïf qui se laisserait avoir par les charmes d'un… _ok, il était très beau et puissant, oh, tellement puissant et…_

_Ça Suffit !_ Se sermonna Bilbo.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me voler mes affaires pour me faire rester dans votre royaume ! »

Thorïn fut incapable de réprimer l'air d'étonnement qui apparut sur son visage.

_Oui, oui, il est habitué à se faire obéir par tout le monde. Eh bien, je ne vais pas me laisser faire !_

« Vous allez devoir me prouver que mes affaires ont leurs places ici. Que je suis à ma place ici. » Il eut une pensée et il sentit une partie de son anatomie qui se réveillait. Il montra le tapis particulièrement épais qui était devant le feu (il le connaissait, sa tante le lui avait offert pour sa majorité). « Prouvez-moi que ma place est ici. »

Une lueur amusée apparut dans le regard de Thorïn. « Quelque soit votre requête, je m'y conformerai. »

Il attrapa la main de Bilbo et ils tombèrent sur le tapis devant le foyer avec leurs bras, jambes et bouches jointes.

**XX**

Plus tard, le couple satisfait et nu était allongé devant le foyer. Leurs jambes étaient encore entremêlées.

« Je vais envoyer les autres pour aller chercher le reste de vos affaires. » Dit Thorïn.

« J'avoue que ce fauteuil rend beaucoup mieux ici, dans vos quartiers. » Dit Bilbo, en se penchant pour enfouir son nez dans le cou de Thorïn.

« J'avoue que votre présence est bien mieux ici, dans ma chambre. » Thorïn l'attira dans un baiser dévorant, encore une fois.

Fin.

**XX**

Note de l'auteur :

L'idée vient d'un prompt :

Post BOFA (Bataille des cinq armées) : "_Bilbo commença à remarquer que, doucement mais sûrement, ses meubles disparaissaient. Il avait pensé que c'était une farce, parce que les Tooks et les Brandybucks étaient terribles quand il s'agissait de faire des farces, mais ses meubles finiraient par lui être rendus dans quelques temps._

_Puis son fauteuil favori disparut, c'était aussi le préféré de son père, et il ne pouvait plus laisser ceci continuer. C'est alors que Bilbo découvrit que c'était les nains qui prenaient ses affaires pour les emmener à Erebor sur ordres de Thorïn. Bilbo pensa que Thorïn était un idiot, mais le fauteuil de son père rendait très bien une fois installé dans la chambre de Thorïn."_


End file.
